


Sunrise

by astorywithnoend



Series: homosexual the musical the series (oneshots) [4]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: In the Heights - Freeform, M/M, learning spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorywithnoend/pseuds/astorywithnoend
Summary: Carlos teaches Seb Spanish as they work on Seb's farm. Based on the song Sunrise from In the Heights.
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Series: homosexual the musical the series (oneshots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622812
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> here is the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ieNK8PYoS4A
> 
> (also warning to those fluent in Spanish, i am not. if there are errors, blame google translate.)

Seb and Carlos were the school’s favorite couple, but their parents still didn’t know they were dating. They were going to change that soon, though. Seb had decided that he wanted to learn Spanish before meeting Carlos’ parents and Carlos was more than willing to help.

Carlos came over to Seb’s house for a sleepover one night. Seb kept wanting to go over Spanish, and Carlos had taught him a few words, but both of them were incredibly tired. Carlos held Seb as he taught him words and soon enough they were both fast asleep.

They hadn’t noticed they fell asleep until both of them were awoken at 4:45am by Seb’s alarm. “Jesus Christ, Seb.”

“Language!” Seb said, jokingly, before he kissed his boyfriend. He got up and started getting dressed, “You gonna help me with the chores?”

Carlos sighed before getting up, “If you let me borrow a hoodie.”

“If I give you a hoodie then you will teach me more Spanish when we’re working.”

“Now how can I say no to that deal?” Carlos hugged Seb from behind and kissed his cheek before putting on Seb’s East High hoodie.

Seb got the food for the animals out of storage and placed it down in the barn, greeting the animals. “You ready?” Carlos asked. 

“I think I’m ready.” Seb responded.

“Esquína.”

“Corner.”

“Tienda.”

“Store.”

“Bombilla.”

Seb paused for a second, “Lightbulb.”

“You're sure?”

“I'm... sure.”

“Three out of three, you did alright!” Carlos grabbed Seb’s hand and squeezed it.

“Teach me a little more.” His boyfriend begged.

“Llámame.” Carlos said, getting closer to Seb.

Seb continued to work, “Call me.”

“Azul.”

“Blue.”

Carlos took a breath. “Ámame”

Seb turned around and looked into Carlos’ eyes, “Love me.”

“Perhaps I do.” Carlos said with a soft smile.

Seb smirked, “Well, how do you say ‘kiss me’?”

Carlos put his arms around Seb’s neck, “Bésame.”

Seb put his hands on Carlos’ waist, “And how do you say ‘hold me’?”

Carlos pulled Seb closer, “Abrázame.” They leaned in for a soft and short kiss. Carlos pulled away and held Seb’s hands. He turned them to look out the barn doors, “Al amanecer.” 

“At sunrise.” Seb looked at the swirling colors of orange and pink and looked back at how they reflected on his boyfriend’s skin, “Anything at all can happen just before the sunrise.” Seb kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. 

They stared at each other for a second before hearing Seb’s mother calling for them. “Sebastian, how go the chores?” They quickly stepped apart before his mother walked in.

“They’re good, we finished feeding the animals, about to go get the eggs.” Seb responded. Seb’s mother nodded and left them alone again. They started heading to the chicken coop. Carlos had an anxious look on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“¿Qué dirán cuando me vean a tu alrededor?”

“I don’t know that much Spanish yet, Los.”

“What will your parents say when they see me around you?” Carlos tentatively held Seb’s hand.

“They love you, Los.” Seb squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. Carlos nodded as they went into the coop. Seb picked up one of two baskets and started collecting eggs. Seb noticed Carlos wasn’t doing anything and was just staring at him with a smile. “How do you say ‘help me’?”

Carlos laughed, picking up a basket and getting to work, “Ayúdame” 

They continued to work and once they were done, they put the baskets down and Seb looked at Carlos with a smile, “How do you say ‘promise me’?”

“Prométeme.” Carlos smiled at Seb, who had a very obvious blush. “Querido, besame.”

Seb put his hand on Carlos’ cheek, granting his wish and kissing him. “How do you say ‘always’?”

“Para siempre.”

“Para siempre, Carlos.”

“Para siempre, Seb.”


End file.
